This invention relates to an electrical terminal block having a case cover, more particularly one in which the cover acts as a protective structure for the terminal block for utilization of an extension cord.
Most of the current mobile terminal blocks have a power tap, with a number of plugs and conductors, which is convenient in practice, having been extensively utilized. However, this known type of terminal block suffers from the impact of external forces in application, which causes the terminal block to be operated in an unsafe state.
An object of the invention is to provide a terminal block having a case cover with a power tap mounted beneath a solid case cover, such that the plug holes of the power tap are directed downwards, and the power tap is protected by the case cover.
Another object of the invention is to provide a terminal block having a case cover with a plurality of legs, openings, and a through hole for gripping the conductor, such that the terminal block of the invention can be firmly installed on the ground or other places. A certain distance is formed between the terminal block and the ground, which allows other plugs to be inserted into the power tap via the openings.
A further object of the invention is to provide a terminal block having a case cover with the power tap mounted on the inner side of the case cover, to provide safer operating conditions. The legs of the case cover may be further designed to have attaching pin holes, guaranteeing safe operation of the terminal block.
The terminal block of the invention also has a case cover with an artistic appearance, providing visual delight to the user.
The terminal block of the invention comprises a case cover body and a power tap. The body consists of a case cover, with a plurality of legs formed by extensions of the case cover, openings being formed between the adjacent legs. A through-hole for an electric cord is formed on a leg, and a plurality of reinforcing ribs are formed in the case cover. The power tap is mounted on the inner side of the case cover, with enough space being maintained between the socket face and the ends of the legs for plugs to be inserted into the power tap. The power tap may be removably mounted on the case cover. An attaching pin hole or a screw hole may be formed on a leg of the case cover. Also, an adhesive may be bonded on the bottom portion of a leg of the case cover.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be brought out in the following portions of the specification, wherein the detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing preferred embodiments of the invention without placing limitations thereon.